The Affair
by DereksGirl
Summary: Heero seems to have adopted some 'playful' tendancies since the last battle . . . hmmm, maybe a little too playful. Who's Shayne, and why is Heero in the dog house? 1xR, past 1xOC relationship.
1. Signature Moves

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, logos, story plots, etc.

**The Affair**

**Ch. 1**

1"Get the hell out of my house Heero Yuy! Before I call the police and have them physically remove you from the vicinity. You're a lying sack of shit and I won't settle for it anymore. I've carried you for too long as it is. It's high time you learned to act like a normal, respectable, male citizen. You depend too much on others to fix your problems; maybe you can find someone that is willing to do that for you–but it's not me anymore. I'm sorry." She turned her head and softly shut the door in his face.

He wasn't sure where he should go, but he knew he wouldn't be very welcome here anymore. The thing was, he couldn't understand what he had done wrong. Everything was working out fine-or so he thought-until today. He had come home to find Shayne waiting for him on the couch; with all of his belongings in a small cardboard box. When he asked her what was wrong she just blew like a rocket and started the speech previously finished with a shutting of the door.

Now, here he was, wandering around L2, desperately trying to figure out what went wrong and where to go. He was getting tired, now, so he decided to stop at a small restaurant and take a break. As soon as he'd entered he immediately regretted it. There must have been at least one hundred and fifty teenagers, male and female. And they were all so . . . giddy. Heero mentally shuddered, _What the heck is going on around here?_ They were all crowded around some unlucky person in the middle. Some girl ran by and shrieked, "I can't believe I got her autograph!" Now wondering whom the girl spoke of, Heero moved to get to the center of the mob to get a good look at the woman.

When he reached the woman, he almost dropped dead. _Relena . . . ?_

"Relena . . .?" He was surprised that she'd even heard, it being such a small noise he'd made. Relena's whole body tensed up when she heard her name; and it wasn't just that someone had called her; it was that she knew exactly from whom the call had come. And it terrified her.

"Heero." she looked up from signing some drooling boy's hand to look at him. He had changed a lot since she had last seen him. More built, more hair, a little bit of stubble on his jaw line, and probably many more changes that she just couldn't concentrate on at the moment. His eyes, however, were the same intense blue.

"How have you been, Princess?" It hurt her to hear him call her that; he never had before. But now they were in public, and she understood. If he had called her Relena, then people would get suspicious of them and something unwanted would occur.

"I've been good. You?"

"Fine." He gave her a look that said to meet him out back when she was done. Then he turned and left the restaurant.

Fifteen minutes later, out back . . .

Heero slammed her hard against the building and gripped her waist. They were only kissing, but it still invoked something in him that was primal, wanton; and he was sure showing it. His box was on the ground by the dumpster, out of the range of fire – so to speak.

Still, though, she needed to know what he was doing here; with her; kissing her. He would tell her . . . later. When they were more capable of talking to one another in a civilized manner. Not that they weren't being civilized; it was just that, right now, he didn't really want to talk. Least of all about Shayne.

Could you blame him though? Here he was: with the lover that Shayne had dumped him because of. She had said that he was cheating on her . . .pfft! It was only one little kiss on a deserted colony; but she just had to make a big deal out of it!

In the morning; that's when he would set things straight. With both of them.

TBC . . .

A/N: I will update as soon as a few people show some real interest. I won't know if you like it, after all, if you don't tell me. Ideas and criticisms alike are all welcome. Feel free to e-mail me as well.


	2. Pictures Of Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, logos, etc.

The Affair

Ch. 2

"You know, sooner or later, you're goin' to have to give her SOME kind of explanation . . . BOTH of them. I mean, you can't just keep avoiding the two of them forever! What happens when Relena starts asking questions – I know, I know, she hasn't yet. But she will. She'll want to know, and all I'm saying, is what are ya gonna tell her when she does? I –"

Duo was swiftly cut off by a very irritated – though dazed – Heero. "We'll talk tonight. She's done with meetings around nine thirty. I fully intend to explain the situation." His face scrunched up a little, in thought.

"What's wrong, finally realize how screwed you are?" Duo chuckled.

"No, I finally realized why exactly Shayne thinks I cheated," his expression turned grave for a minute. "And it's not because of the kiss . . ."

"Thank you for your time, Vice President Malory. I'll get in touch with the Senior Minister to discuss the matter further on Monday. Have a great weekend." Relena closed the connection line and sat back in her chair. _Ugh . ._ , she inwardly groaned. Sure, it was antique, so it was both priceless and beautiful; but it had to be the most uncomfortable thing ever to sit in! She was almost relieved when she heard a knock at the door to her office, signaling that she would get even the tinniest reprieve from its torture. Almost.

She would've been completely relieved if it weren't for the fact that she had been fearing what, or rather whom, would be behind that door all day. She wanted to see him because Heero was always in short supply – as far as she was concerned. And the kiss yesterday had been spectacular! But she didn't want to see him because she knew deep down there would be something bad behind his motives for it. _And then there was that box . . . where was he coming from, that he had to have his personal affects with him a cardboard box?_

Before she let herself analyze the matter further, and keep who she knew would be him waiting at the door any longer, she got up to answer it.

"Alice? What are you still doing here? You were supposed to go home three hours ago."

The older woman looked at Relena with knowing eyes. "Miss Relena, _you_ were supposed to go home three hours ago! You and I both know full well that your meeting with the delegates from x18999's Environmental Safety Division was cancelled. Now, I know you have a strong work ethic, and sometimes you get a little over zealous while reading through a proposition, but - "

"I'm going now, Alice. Don't worry," Relena loved the woman for all the world, but sometimes she could swear she forgot that Relena had been doing this since she was fifteen, and lived the life of a politician's daughter for even longer. Alice also seemed to forget that Relena was about to turn twenty-one in a little over three weeks.

Really, she was having a hard time remembering it herself, lately. The years since Operation Meteor – or rather, the farce of the same name – seemed almost as if they only equaled one, when truthfully they were nearly six. It wasn't that Relena disliked getting older, but rather, she liked the age she was. And come twenty-one, things were going to be expected of her . . .

They'd been sitting together in silence on a bench in one of Relena's private gardens for about twenty-five minutes, though it seemed three times as long to Relena and Heero. They needed to move, they needed to talk; they needed to understand what was going on with each other . . . and what could be done. Though it couldn't be said that either of them wanted to stay in the uncomfortable silence, neither could figure out how exactly to start the conversation. They also couldn't figure out who should start it.

"Heero, I –"

"We should –"

So, they both started at the same time.

Relena waited for Heero to continue, as it seemed he would probably be the one that needed to be heard most. "Relena, I . . . I'd like . . . I'd like to talk with you. At my house. You could spend the night; I have an extra room, some extra clothes. I know you don't have work on Saturdays, so I, I –" he seemed so nervous. More nervous than she'd ever seen him; nervous of rejection, she realized. He was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, hands wringing themselves over, and over. Finally, she'd had enough. She'd had enough of watching the strongest person she knew tear himself apart. She gently laid a hand on his left forearm, "Heero," he looked startled for a moment, taken aback, "Heero, I'd love to."

It wasn't big, it wasn't small, it was just right; and as far as Relena was concerned, it seemed like the perfect home. It was just slightly on a hill, around a bend, with a small forest across the street that looked like it would be great for playing hide 'n' go seek. The yard was just big enough that you could sit out and have a picnic, while someone played on the tire swing that adorned the huge oak tree just left of the center. Pale blue, a darker blue trim – which reminded her of how strong, yet soft his eyes could be – and a red door. The grass was just slightly grown, showing he'd loosened up since she'd seen him last.

He'd opened the door for her, offered to take her jacket, and directed her to the leather sectional in the parlor left of the door. He walked into the adjacent kitchen through the swinging salon-style doors and offered her coffee over the bar top. "Yes, thank you, Heero," she moved to sit, looking around at the random pictures he seemed to have collected over the years. Some of the other Gundam Pilots, both with and without him. Some of functions thrown through Preventors; but one in particular caught her eye. It was sitting dead-center on the coffee table in front of her, a fancier frame than she ever would've though him capable of buying. She leaned forward to pick it up.

_Crash!_ Her head whipped around to see Heero five feet away from her standing over the broken ceramic and spilled coffee with his mouth open slightly and a panicked look on his face.

And all she could hear was the sway of the kitchen doors as she looked back . . . to the two of them in the picture.

A/N: Ooooh! I acutally left a cliffhanger:eek: And a couple unanswered questions! Hopefully in a good way though . . . :roll: Anywho, wanna thank the first 2 that reviewed, it helped! Well, I'll leave ya to dwell on what oh what that picture could be of . . . hmm . . . . 


	3. She Needs The Rest

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, logos, story plots, etc.

THE AFFAIR

CHP. 3

_He'd known it was going to happen . . . the both of them in their prime, understanding the possible ramifications of their actions but neither willing to give it up though the chance occurrence grew more probable with each day. He understood. And when he looked at her he knew she understood, too._

_Just as she knew he understood the moment her eyes caught his, that she was pregnant. _

_They went through the motions, keeping it hidden from the public view until they could be sure of just exactly how the people would view the situation in its entirety. The people needed to understand that it wasn't a flight in the night, that she wasn't a hypocrite, that he wasn't the mindless killing machine he was perceived to be. He was human, and so was she. And just like a fairytale, they had fallen in love. Despite the prejudices; despite the chaos going on around them, love had found a way into the suits of armor they were forced to wear around their hearts. Unfortunately for the three involved, and the future that could have been with an offspring of two of the most influential people in history, the chance for that revelation never came._

_Relena miscarried._

_They had had a fun time . . . Heero had more than proven how wonderful and attentive a father he would have been. Every Sunday he would take her to watch Duo at the New St. Maxwell Church, take her to their favorite park and eat a packed lunch as they watched the ducks floating across the pond. He would read his book as she lied across his lap and caught up on sleep she had lost from the baby kicking. Around three they would go home and work on business; by six they would stop, making sure she didn't over work herself, especially toward the middle of her second trimester. Most Sundays she would be too tired to do much more and they would retire to the parlor to watch one of Relena's classics she was so fond of. Through the week they would work, him working along side her to take over when she needed a break. The doctors said it was normal for her to be so tired, especially with the schedule her profession entailed._

_But Heero had his suspicions. He wasn't an expert on the subject – or personal affairs in general – but he WAS an expert on what the human body could handle. And he was certain Relena's body was near a breakdown. So, in her sixth month he had ordered her a maternity leave and took it upon himself – as always – to ensure her safety. He ordered the best doctors alive and had the three of them come to monitor her in their home for three weeks. It didn't matter though; it was nature and it was going to happen no matter how much he fought for it NOT to. This time, his skills could get him no where._

_She miscarried the first week of her seventh month. The Sundays together turned into overtime at work, his position at her side turned into his position on the field. Instead of reading in the park they would sit in silence contemplating what was lost. Everyone that was involved and knew was forced to sign confidentiality agreements, promising never to speak of the miscarriage, the anti-depressants, the threats that incurred if they opened their mouths, or the affair. Heero and Relena had decided all evidence of the pregnancy should be destroyed to prevent confusion of a situation that didn't need to occur throughout the populace. The park they had visited was private and only friends had been allowed in. All of which signed the papers, understanding the importance of the position it could put the couple in. Heero couldn't handle it, though. He had wanted so badly for it to happen – for her to have his baby. He had wanted it with everything he had, everything he was; his life was finally going to have meaning, purpose. This lonesome man would finally have a family, a family to care for and to love . . . he would never be alone again._

_That's why he couldn't destroy the picture; it was the only thing he had to prove to himself – when he had bad days, when he was missing what was real – that it had really happened. It wasn't just another one of his tormented dreams that kept him weeping in pain at night. When he had those nights, those days, he could always sit on the couch and look at how beautiful she had been in his arms, glowing, smiling face, protruding stomach he had never fathomed her lithe figure could ever stretch to. They'd been messing around in bed – tickling each other (Heero was surprisingly ticklish), whispering secrets both knew made no sense. He'd got her in a lock, holding onto her huge stomach, and grabbed the disposable camera from the side-table and snapped a quick picture before she'd gotten loose of his hold to run to the bathroom and relieve herself of the supper of the previous night._

"Relena, I –"

"I have one, too." Her voice was shaky, and her head was down. She was crying and it took him a moment to realize it, as well as what she had meant. Relena had one too, she had kept a picture too! That had to mean something, it had to . . . Heero needed it to. When she didn't look up or show any signs of continuing he moved forward to take her elbow. Slowly lifting her head she turned to him, and just like before, he knew. He knew she had been hurting just as much as he had, knew she had nights when she wept in pain, those bad nights, bad days; knew she sat on her bed and saw how happy she had been in his arms, smiling, big belly stretched farther than she ever thought possible. But he also knew that wasn't enough.

"You need to know something." Heero looked at her for the sign to continue. Nodding slightly to himself after seeing that he had her attention, he stepped back and sat down on the couch. "For the past few months I've been . . . living . . . with a girl named Shayne. She was . . . my girlfriend." He swallowed the lump that was in his throat and looked down at his hands, afraid to look at her for fear of seeing what was there. The rest came out in a rush. "She was here on L1, but is from the Lunar base originally. I was so far down, after . . . what happened, that when she found me at the bar and asked me for a date, I think I was just so grateful for the chance to do something OTHER than sit at home and cry until it physically hurt, that I just said yes. After that I think it just became routine to go over to her house after work. Soon I was spending more time there than here and it didn't hurt as much anymore. I suppose, somewhere along the line, I convinced myself that I was . . . in LOVE with her. But it was all a lie." He looked at her now, needing her to see that what he was about to say was true, "I was just trying to replace you. I was hurt and trying to replace that with . . . her. But nothing can change that pain, and certainly not another woman. ESPECIALY not Shayne.

She came here the last week, while I was at work. I had given her a key because she'd left her sweater in my car and I'd taken it inside so I wouldn't forget. I realized too late that she'd never been here before and that she must've seen the picture. After I realized why I was keeping her around, we really started to drift apart, so I wasn't surprised when she threw me out, but why she'd said I'd cheated . . . I had no clue. That was the day I saw you. Why I'd had the box with me. I'm sorry . . . I . . . I'm sorry." He hung his head in shame and fears of what she might say, do; fear that she would leave most of all. He WASN'T prepared for what she DID say.

She took a shaky breath in and laid a hand on his forearm, "Heero . . . take me to bed?"

Heero blinked and cocked an eyebrow. Nope. DEFINITELY didn't see that coming.

A/N: Ooookay. After mucho internal debating, I've decided though short, this is where English literature would rather have me leave this chapter. I DO however have the opening sentence for the next chapter! Therefore, I should be able to get the next chapter out reeeeally soon. And sorry for taking so long to update, I've been feeling not so hot lately, plus I was COMPLETELY uninspired! XD Anywho, I think the beginning of this chapter was definitely some of my best work. But whether or not you liked it, please please let me know, I don't even care if they're flames, I just wanna know! Also, I AM on now, sn is DereksGirl so I hope ya'll will check out the challenges I've posted here cuz I'd love to recommend you on my profile! Feel free to pm or e-mail me, my msn sn is KakashisBabe.


	4. PLEASE READHELP!

I need some help. Please, I've been very sick lately and I know I shouldn't be posting this here but I have a favor/challenge for you. I need to know if anyone wants me to continue this story, because if not, I want to squash it the right way, not drag it out. So please let me know if you like it and/or want me to continue or end it. Also, depending on my response to this, I'll be issuing a challenge to see who can come up with the best chapter 4; then, whoever wins that, I will hand my story over to them to continue, if they like. This can only happen if you let me know what you want!! Sorry for posting this here, but I needed to get your attention! I really like my story, but I feel as if the public does not, so please clue me in on your feelings! The sooner the better! I have surgery in about a week and would like to get another chap. out a.s.a.p. BEFORE the surg! Thank you all so much, you've been wonderful! Love you!

Also, I WOULD really like to continue this, so I'll try, but I've only gotten one reply on TWO sites . . . COME ON PEOPLE! PLEASE!

DerksGirl

::KiSsEs:: 


End file.
